


Memento

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Jolly Rogers [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure, Backstory, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Guzma (age eight) camps out with his new friend wimpod so he can take him to the pokécenter in the morning.
Relationships: Guzma & Wimpod
Series: Jolly Rogers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463
Kudos: 34





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Ch. 7

The fire popped and crackled, enveloping the surrounding area in light and warmth. Guzma had made a makeshift mat to lie on from some brush and palm fronds. It wasn't the most optimal creation, but it was well thought out enough to reflect the fact that he's slept outside many times before. He had also found a couple mago berries for him and Wimpod to munch on. 

Guzma stared past the flames and into the ocean. He couldn't help wonder if Kukui got home ok. How was he going to tell him that a giant _pink_ oranguru stole his glasses? There's no way anyone would believe that!  
Maybe he could come back later after taking Wimpod to the pokémon center and try to track it down. But even if he did find it again, would he be able to catch it? 

Guzma's thoughts were disrupted as he noticed the wimpod slowly creep up and investigate the closed knife he had set aside earlier.

"Sorry for scaring you earlier little buddy."

"Ska skrr," it chattered, gently nibbling on it a little.

"It's pretty neat isn't it?"  
He picked it up and brushed his thumb over the intricately carved handle. "This was my Tutu's1, it's supposed to look like one of them fans orangurus carry around. And the blade," he opened it up "looks like the fan's leaf. Pretty neat, right?"

Wimpod still looked a little bit weary. Guzma set it down so that the pokémon could investigate it on its own terms.

"I know it might look scary, but it's 'a tool not a weapon'. That's what Tutu would say."

Wimpod began to poke and prod the knife curiously.

"So... it's scary but it's good too! It helped me fix up your leg, eh?"

"Skrrii sksk!" the bug chirped in agreement.

Guzma smiled and rested his head on his fist.

"Ya know, lots of kids at school don't like Bug types. They think they're scary, 'cuz they got lots of legs, sometimes stingers or fangs or claws."  
He reached over and touched the tip of one of Wimpod's claws with his finger tip.

"But all those things aren't scary. They can be if you use 'em to do bad stuff. But that's the same for other stuff people don't think's scary like..." -Guzma paused to think of some examples- "like Fire types or cars or... golf clubs...."  
His voice seemed to trail of at that last part.

Wimpod tucked its legs under itself and looked away.

"Is that why those haoles attacked you? They just didn't understand you. They always come to our islands and fight everything that they see. They got no respect for Alola pokémon."

Now, Guzma looked away, obviously upset by his own observation. Wimpod climbed up onto his lap and nosed his hand up on his head. He smiled softly.

"Thanks Brother," he said gently.

He picked up the isopod and bowed his head toward it. It began to comb through his hair curiously.

Guzma laughed, "No, you silly bug, not like that!"  
He bowed his head again. Wimpod was confused at first but after a moment, it finally leaned down and lightly touched Guzma's forehead.

"That's better. We'll work on it. For now, we should get some sleep."

Guzma set the little guy down, put his hood up, and stretched out on his mat. He turned on his side, facing the warm fire.

Just as he closed his eyes, something tickled his face. Wimpod had scurried up into Guzma's hood and was now resting on the side of his head.

"Brother, you don't quite fit in there."

"Skrrr..." it purred.

Guzma closed his eyes and smiled. 

"Don't worry, as long as your comfy, it's fine with me."

~~~

The next morning, Guzma threw some sea water on the fire pit and prepared for the hike out of the jungle.

"Ready buddy?"

"Skaa ski!" it clicked from its perch atop Guzma's fluffy head. 

He wasn't too afraid of getting lost. Pretty much as long as they kept going East, they'd eventually come to the edge of the forest. 

After about a half hour of walking, Wimpod began scratching at Guzma's scalp.

"Wimpi, what's wrong?" he asked, right before getting a strange feeling. That same feeling he got last night.

Sure enough, he turned around and that thief oranguru was there!

"I don't have time for this!" Guzma groaned "I need to get Wimpod to the doctor."

He turned and continued walking. But, the pokémon teleported directly in front of him. 

"I don't understand! What do you-"

He was cut short when the ape held out his hand. He was holding Kukui's glasses in his outstretched palm. This action spooked Wimpod who retreated down into the chest of the sweatshirt, peeking over top of the zipper.

After a moment of hesitation, Guzma reached out and took the glasses.

"Um... thank-"

Oranguru held up its fore finger. With the other hand, it made a downward gesture with its fan. 

Guzma looked up. It was lowering something down from the canopy with its telekinesis. It floated gently into Guzma's hands.

"My net!" 

He got so caught up in making sure Kukui was ok, and then the whole glasses thing, and then Wimpod, etc... he had totally forgot about it. Then he noticed something round was resting in the mesh. He reached in a pulled out the item.  
It was net ball! 

"These are the best ones ever! They're so expensive too! Thank you! Thank you!" 

He bowed his head, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. After a moment he hadn't felt anything touch his head so he straightened up and opened up his eyes. But... the oranguru was gone. 

Guzma looked down to his hands at the special pokéball. 

"Look Wimpod!" -he held it close to his chest so the pokémon could sniff at it- "After you get fixed up, if you don't want to go back to the jungle, you can stay with me! We can be best friends forever!"

"Skrri sk sk ski!!!" it replied. 

He placed the ball in one pocket, glasses in the other, and propped the net up on his shoulder.

"Alright Brother, let's go!"

And with that, the two continued on their mini journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> 1\. Tutu: This is the word guzma uses to talk about his grandfather. In the Hawaiian islands, it's gender neutral sort of like the English word 'grand-parent' but it's less formal.
> 
> Other notes: this is the last of the flashback sequence (for now).  
> Hope you enjoyed. I welcome feedback as I still don't actually know what I'm doing and autocorrect is a blessing and a bitch.


End file.
